Crossfire
by heathersinclair1
Summary: Heather seeks Severus Snape out after witnessing an unknown potion explode in his classroom. She becomes concerned for his health when she realizes he has breathed this unknown potions fumes into his lungs. Severus realizes how much he needs her as she soothes him and his lungs.


I walked by the potions classroom window outside, hearing a loud bang and seeing sparks fly out the window. Suddenly I heard distant coughing coming from inside the room, the sparks turning into flames and smoke flying out of the window. The coughing grew louder and intensified. I rushed inside the castle and down to the dungeons toward the potions classroom. I splintered in, aghast by what I saw. There was a small fire in one of the cauldrons and the room was chunky with blue smoke. Severus was coughing overwhelmingly, his lungs fluctuating grimly. I opened some windows as he poured water into the flames, coughing out large gusts of blue smoke from his lungs. Reluctantly the flames died, leaving vast blankets of blue smoke hanging in the air. Severus coughed crashingly, his lungs crescendoing with paramount cacophony, attempting to breathe. "Calm down, sir. Your breathing is erratic. That's why you're coughing. Your lungs can't catch breath. Slow down and breathe. In, and out." I kneaded his back muscles until the heightened coughing waned. He settled, his lungs hushed from the coughing, and took a deep breath into his lungs abundantly, the oxygen breezing throughout the stems of his lungs, streaming into the small air sacs embracing deep to the base of his lungs. Severus coughed slimly, and sighed loudly, his lungs finally relaxed, his muscles alleviated and looked at me with acknowledgement. He sighed again, the oxygen churning in his lungs. "Thank you, Miss Sinclair. Your assistance is most appreciated." Severus coughed a few times, clearing the depths of his lungs. I saw tiny wisps of blue smoke wriggling out as he coughed the smoke from his lungs. "Are you okay? You have blue smoke coming out of your lungs when you cough!" I exclaimed, concerned. He coughed deeply, forcing a few more short snippets of blue smoke from his lungs. I watched him in worry as he coughed little pockets of blue smoke from his lungs, his lungs gasping and wheezing, as the smoke ejected from his lungs. I noticed the small clouds of blue smoke were becoming larger, until Severus was overwhelmed by them, coughing heatedly, his lungs constricting violently, desperately struggling to evaporate the smoke in his lungs. He fell to the ground, coughing powerfully, his lungs demanding breath. It was then I noticed he stopped breathing from the intensity of smoke in his lungs. I panicked, scrambling to the floor of the potions classroom, on pins and needles, connecting my lips with his. I gave a quick breath every two seconds, and pressed on his chest repeatedly until he gasped urgently, his lungs hungry for air. He coughed severely, his lungs filling deeply with each cough, and purging more blue smoke from his lungs. "Severus!" I shouted. "Are you alright?!" He looked at me as he coughed, exhausting layers of the smoke from his lungs and held up a hand. "Are you okay?!" I repeated, distressed. Severus coughed into his fist, the spasms becoming inferior and the smoke disappearing in his lungs. He coughed the remaining traces of smoke from his lungs deeply, blowing it from his lungs completely. I wrapped my arms around him and he tensed, uncertain of what to do. "You're okay! I thought you were dead!" Another profound cough stabbed Severus's lungs, spilling the oxygen from the extending fathoms of his lungs. I soothed his back as he coughed against me. "I love you, Severus." Severus coughed, clearing his lungs deeply, reaching into the roots and branches throughout his lungs. He sighed. "Heather, we need to talk." "About what?" I asked defensively. Severus looked at me wistfully and sighed cumbersomely. "You know what, Heather. You cannot hide the truth from me." Severus hovered over me, the room dangling with dead air until he broke it with a sharp cough, emptying his lungs velociously. "Severus, why were you coughing earlier?" I questioned. He sighed, the air issuing into his lungs, instantly ballooning his lungs flyingly. "Heather, I was brewing a potion called Chelidonium Miniscula. It is a very rare potion, vey difficult to brew. I was multitasking, marking essays, organizing my storeroom, and brewing the potion. I just didn't keep a good eye on it. The potion exploded and the ingredients took a gas form, engulfing the room and my lungs, as you witnessed. It's a fortunate circumstance you were here, or I would've died. The toxins, bathing in my lungs, would've strangled me." Severus gazed at me mutely For a few seconds. "I am indebted to you, possibly forever." He coughed briefly, his lungs seizing the air exuberantly, filling his lungs. "Severus, are you okay now?" I asked earnestly. Severus coughed pointedly, clearing his lungs. "Yes, I am fine." I gripped in hands in mine. "I love you so much, Severus. I don't know what I would do without you. You almost died." He sighed loudly. "My lungs collapsed. I couldn't breathe. You cascaded my lungs, animating my lungs with your breath of life. I need you, Heather. You are the oxygen in my lungs. My lungs will flatten without you." I smiled, snaking my arms around him. "Are you certain about that, Severus? Your lungs would flatten without me?" Severus nodded. "Indeed. My lungs would flatten. My lungs crave oxygen and you are the oxygen in my lungs." He swooped down and captured my lips with his. We made out crazily for several minutes, Severus introducing me to his tongue. He gasped extravagantly, accumulating oxygen in his lungs eagerly. "You must be the oxygen in my lungs. You flux in and out of my lungs as you please. You could suffocate my lungs if you wished." Severus cinched his mouth to mine again, his tongue probing behind my teeth and the roof of my mouth. He sighed into the kiss, the air from his lungs lifting against my lips. "I'm going to ravish you." Severus smiled and clasped my arm, guiding me into his quarters. We jumped into his four poster bed, excitedly undressing each other. He glissaded his hard cock into me, steamrolling my vagina with pressure as we both moaned. Severus continued slamming into me, expecting sexual enlivening soon. He suddenly squirted into me, his cock dumping its contents inside me. My walls constricted as he thrusted, his cock releasing the rest of its sperm. Severus peaked above me, shrieking out in relish as the orgasm spiked us. I cried out and he placed kisses down my neck. Severus sighed against my neck, the breath curling in his lungs. "I have you now, my beauty. You're all mine for the taking." He whispered, low along my ear. I heard him draw a deep breath into his lungs, cold air piercing his lungs, and he coughed a few times. I cuddled him as he coughed, his lungs collecting oxygen substantially, sweeping the air deeply into the catacombs of his lungs. Eventually his lungs soothed, cushioning and Severus let out a sigh of relief. "You okay?" I smiled, claiming his lips fully. He returned the kiss, maturing it passionately until he blanched, his lungs yearning a refill of air. He coughed countlessly, the oxygen pouring from his lungs. Severus coughed, clearing his lungs. "You've been coughing terribly, Severus. I'm concerned about your lungs." I enlightened him. Severus sighed. "Heather, when I was born, my lungs had not yet formed fully as I took my first breath. I nearly died then. Now that I'm an adult man, I'm fairly certain I won't die from anything relating to my lungs, unless I breathe in a poison gas. So take it easy." "I love you, Severus." I smiled. "I love you too, Heather." Severus breathed, letting the oxygen scroll from his lungs. We kissed violently for several long minutes. Severus incessantly breathed against my lips, pulling oxygen into his lungs and immersing oxygen into the tunnels entrenched in his lungs. He suddenly sighed, withdrawing the oxygen from his lungs and gazing at me intently. "You yank the air from my lungs, Heather. I need you as much as the oxygen in my lungs. Please don't ever leave me. I would die, my lungs void. My lungs would shrivel. Please, Heather." He cupped my face, and we made out seemingly forever. Severus gasped into his lungs, deprived of air. He sighed out intensely, forcing out the air in his lungs so powerfully it blew my hair back some. "Please." I smiled. "I'll never leave you, Severus." Severus smiled back, his teeth dazzling in the lamplight. We kissed violently, and he pumped me desperately for the remainder of the evening.


End file.
